Different Age, in Love?
by Nabila Chan BTL
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis terjebak ikatan khusus dengan seorang remaja tampan yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah mungkin sebuah tali cinta akan terhubung bagi mereka? Belum lagi tuntutan bagi mereka untuk tinggal bersama Uzumaki./ "Kau tahu, kupikir aku hanya akan mengalungkan cincin ini."/"Dan aku akan menaruhnya di pojok lemari, dasar ayam!"/Warning inside.


Yosha minna!

Nabila kembali! Gak udah banyak basa basi, langsung aja yooooook!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto SasuSaku Fanfiction<strong>

**Different Age, in Love?**

**Chapter 1**

**by Nabila Chan BTL**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, gadis terjebak ikatan khusus dengan seorang remaja tampan yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah mungkin sebuah tali cinta akan terhubung bagi mereka?**

**Warning : gaje, abal abal, Puitis (ancur), humor (gagal), TYPO(s) bertebaran, tak sesuai EYD, alur dan latar berantakan, cerita (sangat) mungkin tak sistematis. NB : disini, Naruto dan Sakura 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan! Disini!" Teriak Naruto, melambai kearah gadis berambut merah muda yg baru saja masuk ke sebuah perkarangan rumah.

Sakura, gadis itu, berlari kecil kearah sahabat karib nya itu. "Naruto, kenapa kau diluar?" Tanyanya bingung.

Naruto tak menjawab, "Ayo masuk." ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam rumah megah itu. Ketika mereka masuk, ada banyak orang yg memenuhi ruangan masuk. Ada banyak jenis mereka. Ada yang memandang mereka berdua dengan sinis ataupun rendah.

Sakura mulai bergidik takut. Apa dia salah masuk rumah? Dia melirik ke arah Naruto sedikit. Mukanya masam. Ah, sekarang Sakura tahu, kenapa Naruto memilih menunggu nya di luar. Siapa coba yang tahan dengan tatapan dengki dari banyak orang?

"Sakura, Naruto." Terdengar suara panggilan kecil untuk mereka.

Mereka berdua menengok kearah suara secara bersamaan dan menemukan wanita berambut merah panjang, Kushina, di tengah anak tangga, tengah melambai kearah mereka. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke tempat Kushina. Ingin cepat cepat keluar dari area mata sialan itu. Sesampainya, Kushina langsung menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur.

Mata Sakura langsung tertuju kearah tempat tidur megah diruangan itu. Ada seorang pemuda terlihat tertidur pulas disana.

"Naruto, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kushina mengarahkan Naruto kearah ruangan lain disana. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka meninggalkan Sakura disana.

Hening sesaat...

Sakura mendekati remaja itu. Ditatapnya dengan seksama wajah yg damai itu.

'_Jadi ini yg namanya Sasuke?_' Batinnya kagum. '_Lebih tampan dari yang dibicarakan._'

"Apa?! Tidak! Kita tak bisa menyerahkan Sasuke-kun pada pria Uchiha tua itu!" Terdengar suara Kushina seperti membentak dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan kemudian dia keluar diikuti dua pria berambut kuning.

"Aku juga tak mau Madara mengambil Sasuke." Sergah Minato. "Tapi kau tau peraturannya."

"Tapi, tetap saja..." Kushina mendesah kecewa.

"Apa-apaan peraturan sialan itu? Aku tak bisa mempercayai kakek tua itu. Mungkin dia akan membunuh Teme..." kali ini Naruto ikut bicara.

Sakura mengok kearah mereka dan memberi isyarat agar mereka jangan berisik. Mereka mengangguk, dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Jadi, kenapa Sasuke-kun tak boleh ditampung oleh pamannya sendiri?" Tanya Sakura didepan pintu.

"Awalnya orangtua Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Lalu kakaknya, Itachi meninggal karena kebakaran di kantornya." Jelas Minato. "Aku curiga itu semua adalah rencana Madara."

"Itulah sebabnya, kita tak bisa menyerahkan Sasuke-kun pada Madara!" Bentak Kushia kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan keluarga kalian saja yang merawatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidak mudah, Sakura-chan..." jawab Naruto. "Ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dia harus menjadi pewaris Uchiha yang sah." Jelas Kushina. "Dia harus memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga lain."

"Dengan kata lain," Minato menarik napas panjang. "Pernikahan."

"Apa?" Kejut Sakura, "Tapi Sasuke-kun masih berumur 12 tahun!"

"Pertunangan pun juga bisa." Ucap Kushina lagi. "Itu dihitung sebagai perencanaan pernikahan."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura mantab dengan nyaring, membuat seluruh rumah dapat mendengar gemanya.

Hening sesaat...

"Eh?!" Seketika seluruh rumah itu digegerkan dengan sebuah pernyataan aneh oleh gadis muda berambut pink.

"Eh?" Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan kalimatnya tadi.

Kreeeek...

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan Sasuke yang menengok dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis jelek berdada rata." Ucapnya datar.

**Blam!**

Dibantingnya pintu itu keras.

Semua terdiam.

Sakura hanya mematung syok.

'_Jelek?! Dada rata?!_' Batinnya murka.

Di bukanya pintu itu keras. Mengejutkan Sasuke yang terlihat ingin kembali tidur. Di hampirinya Sasuke, dan dengan tanpa ampun, Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke kasar.

"Dengarkan aku bocah! Aku berkata begitu karena ingin menolongmu! Bukan karena aku menyukaimu!" Bentak Sakura kesal, lalu dilepaskannya jambakan rambutnya tadi.  
>Sasuke? Memandang datar tanpa ekspresi.<p>

"Hn." Angguknya pelan. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini. Secepatnya." Titahnya.

Sakura makin kesal dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap bocah!" Kesalnya. "Pesta pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi! Tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto!"

"Eh? Kenapa ulangtahunku harus menjadi pertunangan orang lain?!" Keluh Naruto kesal sembari memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Diam kau!" Sahut Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain. Naruto pundung ditemani kedua orangtuanya.

"Heh. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya akan memanfaatkanmu." Seringai Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, '_Darimana dia dapat kosakata itu?!_'

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Sakura dingin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>'Sasuke... Sasuke...'<p>

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Suara itu. Lagi lagi suara itu tergiang dikepalanya. Suara lembut sang ibu yang sudah lama dia rindukan.  
>Sekarang, Sasuke tak mengharapkan suara ibunya itu terdengar sekarang. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal karena memilih gadis yg bahkan baru dia temui untuk bertunangan dengannya. Berbeda sekali dengan nasihat ibunya dulu.<p>

**_'Kalau kau mau menikah, kenali dulu orangnya. Kalau cinta itu ada, kau bisa bersamanya.'_**

Lagi lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah lah. Yang terpenting saat untuk ini, dia sudah bisa keluar dari 'rumah' mewahnya itu. Tapi,

"Hei, pantat ayam. Berhenti melamun dan beri salam pada kolegamu." Sahut Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar.

'_Aku memang salah pilih._' Batinnya kecewa.

Saat ini, tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahun sang rambut kuning kesayangan kita, Naruto. Tapi...,

"Hiks... Ulangtahunku... Hikss.. hikss.." Naruto pundung di sudut ruangan lantaran hari ulangtahunnya dijadikan hari pertunangan orang lain. Terlihat disana, Hinata berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tahun depan masih ada." Hiburnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Katakan Hinata. Pada usia berapa aku boleh menikah?" Tanyanya.

"E-eh? E-etto.. Mungkin, 18 tahun?" Jawab Hinata ragu.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura. "4 tahun lagi aku akan menikah dan akan kupakai hari ulangtahunmu, teme!" Semua cengong.

Wajah Hinata memerah. '_Si-siapa yg mau dia nikahi?_' Batinnya penasaran.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. '_Apa aku salah memilih teman juga?_' Batinnya frustasi '_Lagian 4 tahun lagi kau belum bisa menikah sebelum kau ulangtahun dan resmi menjadi 18 tahun. Baka._'.

Sakura? Terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan kolega kolega mereka yang datang di acara mereka ini. 'Nyonya-nyonya' disana mengobrol asyik dengan Sakura. Setelah puas 'berbincang' dengan mereka, Sakura langsung menggeret Sasuke untuk menjauh.

Menjauh?

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia bukan perempuan yang anggun."

"Dasar gadis murahan. Bertunangan dengan orang yang lebih mudah darinya."

"Dia sih, cuman cari hartanya saja."

"Memangnya sih tampan. Tapi kan dia baru 12 tahun."

"Cantik pun tidak. Dasar gadis sialan."

Baru saja mengobrol dengan orangnya, langsung digosipin. Dasar munafik. Sasuke yang mendengar bisik bisik itu cuman stay cool. Dia tidak peduli dengan gosip para PKKI (Persatuan Kolega Kurang Ilmu).

Dasar egois. Yang dihina itu Sakura, bukan kamu. Dasar ayam! *dihajar Sasu Fansgirls*

Tapi, Sakuranya juga masa bodo sih. Kalian berdua sama aja.

Alhasil, acara pertunangan yang mendadak itu, berakhir dengan dinyalakannya lilin mewah ditengah ruangan itu. Tradisi keluarga Uchiha katanya.

Sasuke menatap lilin itu dalam diam. Lampu yang dimatikan membuat lilin mewah itu sebagai penerangan satu satunya disana. Dia jadi teringat Natal 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat anggota keluarga masih lengkap. Hari yang menyenangkan. Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Tidak tidak. Dia seharusnya tidak mengingat hari itu lagi. Sasuke beralih dari lilin kearah Sakura.

Dia penasaran, apakah dengan kegelapan yang diterangi sedikit cahya lilin ini akan membuat Sakura ketakutan. Ternyata,

Sakura sedang menangis dalam diam. Sasuke terkejut. '_Apa dia begitu takut sampai menangis begitu?_' Batinnya penasaran. '_Tidak. Kalau menangis ketakutan bukan seperti itu._'

"Oi." Panggilnya pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa denganmu, monster pink?"

Sakura lagi lagi terkejut dan menghapus air matanya cepat. "Tidak ada." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Apa-apaan dengan 'monster pink' tadi hah?!" Bentaknya kesal. Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura? Menahan segenggam tinju panas yang siap menghabisi mangsanya.

Loh? Kok ditahan? Jelas lah. Dia tidak mau ada berita '**Seorang bocah Uchiha tampan berumur 12 tahun disiksa oleh tunangan barunya**' menjadi headline di koran pagi besok.

Kita akhiri saja acara hari ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya.<p>

"Cepatlah kau bocah!" Kesal Sakura.

"Urusai." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah kalian berdua! Aku bisa mati berjamur karena menunggu nih, dattebayo!" Keluh Naruto.

"URUSAI!" kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura membentak bersamaan.

Hari ini, Naruto dan Sakura menjemput Sasuke dari mansionnya. Sasuke terlihat ingin bergegas pergi dari sana. Hanya 2 tas ransel kecil dan satu koper besar yang dibawanya. Setelah membantu Sasuke memasukkan barang barangnya ke bagasi, mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil milik keluarga Uzumaki itu. Naruto duduk disebelah supir, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dibelakang.

Hening...

"Etto, bukannya seharusnya tadi Iruka-sensei yang membantu Sasuke untu memasukkan barang barangnya ke bagasi?" Tanya Naruto polos.

'_Iruka-sensei?_' Batin Sasuke bingung. Majikan mana yang memanggil supirnya dengan embel embel '-sensei' ?

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa." Jawab Iruka, sang supir, polos.

'_Supir kurang ajar macam apa kau ini?!_' Sakura dan Sasuke sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah. Namanya juga lupa." Jawab Naruto santai.

'_Majikan bodoh macam apa kau?!_' Kembali batin dua tunangan baru ini bergejolak.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Kizashi masih tak bisa merelakan Sakura untuk memadu cinta dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang baru dikenalnya (berduaan? Saling tatap aja ogah.).

Jadi, Kizashi menyerahkan keduanya ke mansion Uzumaki milik Naruto dan sepupunya. Hellow, semobil aja sudah eneg, apalagi serumah? Ditambah makhluk absurd seperti Naruto dan sepupunya juga.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto semangat. Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam.

'_Semoga kehidupan normal masih berlaku bagiku._' Doa keduanyan pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Nabila kembali!<p>

hehehe..., ini dia fanfict lawas buatan ane yang tak sempat terpublish-kan :v

ini fanfict abal yang terinspirasi oleh.., ehm.., lupa #plak

oh iya, untuk ff saya yang Tsundere in Innoncence, maaf belum update, soalnya tugas-tugas udah numpuk, masalahnya sekolah saya masih menggunakan K13 :'v uh, dikira tuh kuri bakal lenyap ternyata tetap setia ya? :'v kenapa bukan pacar coba yang setia? #plak, eh, oh iya, kan gak punya pacar :'v #dor! Mana senpai inceran pada punya pacar semua :'v masa iya nikung? dia tau nama Nabila aja kagak :'v #jleb

Yosh! sekian curcol dan fanfict abal saya. Terimakasih telah membaca, dan maaf bila tidak berkualitas dan malah nyampah :'(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


End file.
